Guardian
by BlueFire04
Summary: "Curse you, Dende!" I'm Dende, and this is my job.Making sure everyone has their picture-perfect day... Dende has been enduring people since he took the job of being guardian. If he knew it was this hard, he would've never took it in the first place. First-person view. One-shot.


Hiiii! : )

BlueStar04 here!

This one is about Dende. Almost every fanfic I've read has a small portion of cursing Dende, or making Dende evil and _drunk._ Do Nameks even get drunk? Well, it's their fanfic, so I'm not going to go over there and scold them for that. Plus they're older than me, lol. Anyway, I don't think Dende would ruin people's lives, based on the personality Toriyama gave him.

-0—0—0—0—

"Curse you, Dende!"

Bulma yelled at me as her prototype fell to pieces. Well at the sky, but I knew it was directed at me.

"ARGH! BLAST YOU DENDE!"

Ooh, that one was from Chi-Chi. Wonder what happened.

"Why, Dende? WHY!?"

Mmmm, Yamcha having angsty moment over Bulma…

"Argh, why do you hate me, Dende?"

I don't hate you, Krillin…

Why does every single person of Earth's Special Forces blame _me_ for every single thing? Well, Piccolo and Gohan doesn't…

But Gohan's a different story. He blames _himself_ so much that I feel guilty that I don't interfere.

Interfering. That's my job. Making sure everybody has their picture-perfect day. Don't they get bored with that? What's life _without_ mistakes? Mistakes make you wiser, and motivates you for a better goal. Why _would _there be mistakes if it didn't have a purpose?

"Oh, gosh! Kami, why embarrass me?"

Random school student who didn't study…Wow, and the teacher just called him. _And_ he called me Kami! Well, nobody knows about the whole Kami-Fusing-With-Piccolo thing…

Well, that teaches _him_ for not studying…

Another reason why they blame me: I don't do their jobs.

I laughed. Don't they know how _ridiculous_ that sounds? I don't do their jobs! It's _their _job. Why should I do it? Sheesh, people need to learn their responsibilities…

"AAAH! I forgot my make-up! _Cu-curse you Kami CURSE YOU!_"

Who's that girl again? Oh yeah, Angela, the girl who blackmailed Gohan. Seems she…forgot her make-up.

People curse me for that?

Oh yeah, they _do._

Question of the day: Why do I even put up with this?

True, I could just zap their day perfect and get it over with…No.

People need mistakes. I'm only Kami because I watch over for the big problems; Cell, for one.

What am I, Destiny Chooser? Fate's Secretary?

I don't decide their destinies, _they_ do. People can't just seem to wrap their minds around that.

_What a boring,boring day. Save me, Kami. Seriously._

Videl? Oh, she's in class. Well, she'll have to deal with the "boringness" then, because I didn't invent SCHOOL!

Argh, I'm getting angry again. It happens every day. Just when I think I'm used to it, I'm not. Curse Kami. Oh, wait. I _am_ Kami. See, they're rubbing off me already! What was I thinking when I took this job?

What_ was _I thinking?

Oh, that's right. I thought it would be so easy. Just listen to a few complaints. I take it all back. The last Kami lived for 300 years, it's a wonder he didn't go insane. Maybe I won't last long eithe—

"AAAAHH! Spiders! Why didn't you clean my bathroom, Dende?"

Launch seriously expects me to go down from heaven itself just to clean her_ bathroom_?

Blue-haired Launch was _so_ much better.

Fun fact about your neighbourhood Kami: He gets about a million complaints each day, no joke.

And his neighbourhood is the whole world.

"Aaahh, I just can't seem to lift this sword, Help me Dende!"

Woah. You don't get _the_ Supreme Kai complaining to you every day. Sorry, Kai, I'm bounded here to Earth, and I'm not much of an expert on lifting swords…

"AAAHH! DAD'S CHASING ME! IF I DIE, DENDE, I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!"

Trunks? Wow, Vegeta caught him painting the Gravity Room pink. Not my problem.

Actually, it is. I want to interfere, I just can't. People need to decide for their own selves, make their own choices, do their own work. I heal. But I don't mess up people's destinies. I can't, even though want to stop _all_ of their problems so bad, because it's _their _flaw. _They_ need to fix it. You know, they even portray me evil. Too lazy to solve their problems. It hurts, you know. A lot.

They don't even know it's _them_ who're too lazy to solve their own problems. Looking for the easy way out.

And the most lazy of them all?

The Earth's Special Forces. Or Z-Gang, whatever.

They have the power to solve their problems. Gohan. Vegeta. Even Krillin has enough manpower to solve problems.

Brains. Bulma. Gohan.

But they still expect _me _to do everything. Every. Little. Thing. Even cleaning their bathroom and giving them their make-up, _gosh,_ I'm not their mother.

I'm not _God. _They only named me that. I'm not babysitter, or mom_._ I'm Dende. I'm _guardian._

They think it's my fault. That I'm their perfect knight in shining armor.

But I'm not.

_I'm not_, I thought as I tuned out all the curses, the death threats out and walked towards the entrance of the house in the middle of the Lookout.

A yellow tear found its way to the middle of a perfect white tile, staining it.

-0—0—0—0—

So… was it horrible? Or was it good? Wanna read it again?

Weell, you can tell me your answer in the review box! Come on, it'll only take a minute of your time! I'm a young writer, and I need feedback to help me imrove!

Bye! : )


End file.
